Kurtchel ♥
thumb|338pxDas hier wird eine Kurzgeschichte über Kurt und Rachel die plötzlich etwas mehr als Freundschaft füreinander empfinden ;) Klaine und Finchel kommen auch vor, aber nur als Nebenrolle :) Viel Spaß! LG Verri ♥ Goodbye *Rachel* Heute war es soweit. Kurt, mein mitlerweile bester Freund und ich würden nach New York ziehen. Ich freute mich sehr, aber das hieß auch, das wir heute Abschied nehmen mussten. Von Finn, Blaine und allen unseren Freunden. Zusammen standen wir jetzt am Flughafen. Wir hatten schon in Lima von unseren Freunden Abschied genommen, nur Finn und Blaine waren mitgekommen. Ich stand bei Finn, er hielt mich fest im Arm. "Es wird alles gut, Rachel. Wir schaffen das schon. Wir lieben uns doch." Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken, da ich angefangen hatte zu weinen. Finn strömten auch Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren." "Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, wirst du nie. Ich bleibe bei dir, für immer." "Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch." Wir küssten uns noch einmal, dann drehte ich mich um und lief weg, ohne mich nocheinmal umzudrehen, es würde mir das Herz brechen... *Kurt* "Ich ruf dich jeden Tag an. " "Okay. Ich schreib dir immermal wieder." "Ich will dich nicht verlassen." "Du verlässt mich auch nicht, wir führen unsere Beziehung weiter, nur anders als vorher. Ich komm in den Ferien zu dir und besuch dich, das schaffen wir." Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn lange. Mir war egal, das überall Leute rumstanden und uns anstarrten. Blaine war mein Freund und ich musste mich richtig von ihm verabschieden. Mein Flug wurde aufgerufen, ich löste mich langsam von Blaine, ließ seine Hand aber nicht los. Rückwärts lief ich zum Ausgang, da sah ich ihn nochmal lange an. Dann drehte ich mich um und lief weiter... New Life *Eine Woche später/ Rachel* Ich lag gemütlich auf meinem Bett, Kurt neben mir, jeder mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. Zusammen blätterten wir durch Ausgaben der Vouge, bis mein Handy klingelte. "Hallo?" "Hey, Rach." "Ach, hi Schatz." Kurt, ganz der gute Freund, stand natürlich auf und ging mit einem lächeln raus. "Schön das du anrufst." "Ja. Ich will mit dir reden, ich weiß jetzt was ich machen will, also jetzt nach der Schule." "Cool, was denn?" "Ich geh zur Army!" "Du machst was?!" "Ich geh zur Army. Ist das nicht toll? Ich weiß endlich was ich machen will." "Daran ist gar nichts toll. Finn das ist doch viel zu gefährlich! Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen, wenn dir was passiert? Du hast mir versprochen, das ich dich nie verliere und das du bei mir bleibst!" "Ich weiß, aber es ist mein Traum, Rachel." "Früher hast du gesagt ich wäre dein Traum", sagte ich traurig und ein bisschen gekränkt. "Träume können sich ändern", flüsterte er. "Heißt das du liebst mich nicht mehr?" "Es tut mir Leid, Rachel." Dann legte er auf... *Kurt* Ich wartete eine Weile vor der Tür, bis ich niemanden mehr reden hörte. Ich klopfte kurz an die Tür und ging dann ins Zimmer, da saß eine traurige Rachel, die mich verzweifelt anblickte. Sofort eilte ich zu ihr und schloss sie in meine Arme. Rachel weinte nur noch mehr. Ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Shhh.. Rachel was ist denn passiert?" "F - f - finn, er hat Schluss gemacht.." "Er hat was?! Wieso das denn?!" "Er will zur A - army.. Das ist s - sein n- n- neuer Traum.." "Oh, Rach, das tut mir Leid. Er muss schon dumm sein mit einer so tolle Frau wie dir Schluss zu machen. Es wird wieder gut Rachel, das versprech ich dir." *3 Wochen später/ Kurt* Rach und ich lagen beide auf dem Boden, vor uns ein Berg von Büchern und Ordnern. Das lernen fürs College war ganz schön anstrengend. Wir mussten noch - Das Klingeln meines Handys unterbrach mich. Ich sah aufs Display. Oh - Blaine. "Hey Baby." "Hey Kurt. Ich glaub wir sollten reden." Blaine klang ungewöhnlich ernst. "Okay...Über was?" "Über uns. Ich mein wo soll das noch hinführen? Du meldest dich kaum noch, du schreibst nicht mehr... Ich glaube wir brauchen eine Pause." Ich stand langsam auf und ging in mein Zimmer. "Wie meinst du das?" Langsam lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. "Ich denke, das mit uns funktioniert nicht mehr, Kurt, es tut mir Leid." Dann legte er einfach auf, ohne noch mehr zu sagen. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und starrte einfach an die Decke. Ich merkte wie Rachel reinkam, sich neben mich setzte und begann sanft durch meine Haare zu streichen, als ich zu weinen begann. Irgendwann wurden meine Tränen weniger und ich nahm Rachel in den Arm. "Danke, danke für alles." "Dafür sind Freunde doch da." "Ich bin so froh das ich dich habe." "Ich weiß auch nicht was ich ohne dich machen sollte." Rachel bedeutete immer mehr für mich, sie war so süß und so lieb und hübsch... Feelings *Rachel* Seit unsere Freunden Schluss gemach hatten, waren wir noch enger zusammen gewachsen. Ich und Kurt unternahmen jeden Tag etwas, gingen zusammen in Musicals, lernten gemeinsam und schliefen meistens sogar in einem Bett. Das tat mir gut, es half mir über Finn hinweg zu kommen. Wobei ich aber wieder glücklich war, sehr sogar. Wir saßen gerade beim Frühstück und wie jeden morgen konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. Er erzählte gerande lächelnd irgendetwas. Er war so wunderschön... und seine Stimme. Er war ein richtiger Engel. "Rachel was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" "Du bist so wunderschön", sagte ich noch verträumt. Keine Sekunde später realisierte ich was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Oh scheiße! Ich drehte mich schnell weg, damit er mein Gesicht nicht sah. Er stand auf und kniete sich vor mich hin. "Rachel, dir muss das nicht peinlich sein." "Doch, ich mein das anders als du.." "Wie meinst du es denn?" "Kurt, ich glaube ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Ich konnte ihm nicht in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen sehen. Ich wusste was er jetzt denken musste. Was hatte ich schon für eine Chance bei ihm? Immerhin war er schwul... "Rach, sieh mich an." "Kurt, ich weiß, das du nicht das selbe für mich empfindest.. Ist schon okay.." "Das hab ich nicht gesagt.. Rachel, du bist das hübscheste, kreativste, netteste, liebste und talentierteste Mädchen das ich je gesehen hab. Und ich liebe dich, sehr sogar Rachel." "Aber nicht so wie ich, richtig?" "Das kann man so nicht sagen..Rachel, ich liebe dich. Ich hielt es immer für unmöglich mich in ein Mädchen zu verlieben, hab Blaine Vorwürfe gemacht, als er es dachte, aber jetzt kann ich es nur zu gut verstehen. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, Rach. Ich weiß auch nicht wie oder wann das passiert ist, aber es ist passiert. Ich liebe dich." "Du meinst...jetzt echt?!" Er lachte sein wunderschönes Lachen. "Ja echt." Dann beugte er sich vor und legte ganz vorsichtig seine Lippen auf meine. Ich sog scharf Luft ein, erwiederte dann aber. Seine wunderbaren, weichen Lippen.. Als wir uns lösten sahen wir uns lange in die Augen. "Das mag jetzt vielleicht ganz schön dumm kommen, aber sind wir jetzt zusammen?" "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Kurt." Er lächelte und küsste mich nocheinmal.... '''- Ende -' '''Das wars mit meiner kleinen Geschichte zu Kurtchel :)) Ich weiß das Ende ist ein bisschen komisch :)) Ich könnte mir vorstellen, noch ein kleine Kapitel dazu zu schreiben :) Da würde man dann sehen wies in bei ihnen ein paar Jahre später aussieht (Familie und so) Das mache ich aber nur wenn ihrs lesen wollt :)) Freue mich über Kommis :) Und ein großes DANKE an alle die das hier gelesen haben ;) ♥' LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Drama